Sonic's Unbeleivable Adventure
by David A7X Perez
Summary: Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were enjoying their day of fun when Dr. Eggman and Emerl attack the trio. As it looks like the end for Sonic and his friends, two new heroes arrive to save the day. The question is, who are these new heroes and what will happen at the end of the day? This is my first Sonic fanfic so please leave good reveiws about my story and my new characters. Enjoy!


**Sonic X- Sonic's New Adventure**

 **Hello everyone! This will be my first Sonic the Hedgehog story. If you read my introduction, this story will be Sonic and his friends meeting my two new characters. I will be finishing my Victorious fanfic real soon, but I wanted to write my Sonic fanfic first. Please leave positive reviews about my new characters. Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega, but I own both Carson and Hugo so don't steal my ideas. Let the story begin!**

It was a beautiful day in Station Square. The sun was shining bright, the sky had the right amount of clouds, and the temperature was cool just like spring. Outside the town of Station Square, a blue hedgehog was relaxing under a beautiful cherry tree in the meadows. Sonic the hedgehog was doing what he normally does on these nice, cool days; relaxing. It seem like nothing could go wrong on this perfect day for Sonic. Sonic was about to take a nap when his IPhone started ringing loudly.

"Aw man, right when I was about to sleep." Sonic groaned. He checked his phone and saw the caller id; his best friend Tails. Sonic answered the phone and heard Tails chipper voice.

"Hey Sonic." Tails said.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"I just wanted to know if you want to come with me and Knuckles to the mall. We have nothing better to do. So are you in?" Tails finished speaking in the phone. Sonic thought about it, he could use a new pair of shoes.

"Sure Tails, I'm in." Sonic happily said.

"Alright. We'll meet you there. See you there!" Tails said hanging up the phone. Sonic got up to stretch and immediately sped off to the mall. Unknown to him, Dr. Eggman and his two robots; Bocoe and Decoe, were spying on the blue hero from behind another tree. Dr. Eggman overheard the phone conversation and sneakily smiled to his three robots.

"Perfect. Sonic and his two friends will be at the mall." Eggman said evilly.

"How's that perfect Dr. Eggman." Bocoe asked confused.

"We can destroyed those three once and for all." Eggman said and laughing evilly. The three robots joined in his laughter.

"That's a brilliant idea doctor!" Decoe said.

"Now, let's head to the mall and finish off Sonic the Hedgehog." Eggman said.

Meanwhile at Acorn mall, Knuckles and Tails were waiting for their blue friend to arrive. They suddenly saw a blue blur coming towards them at supersonic speed. The blur came to a sudden stop in front of the two, and Knuckles and Tails were greeted by Sonic. Knuckles and Tails smiled and waved at their blue friend.

"Hey Sonic, glad you can join us today." Knuckles said.

"Hey I figured I needed a new pair of shoes." Sonic said shrugging.

"Well why are we standing here? Let's go." Tails said. Sonic and Knuckles followed their fox friend inside. Eggman and his robots pop their heads from behind a large bush and watch the three heroes entered the mall.

"How are we going to destroy Sonic and his friends' doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"Yes doctor how?" Decoe asked as well. Eggman pulled out a remote control from his sleeve and showed it to the two robots.

"This is how we destroyed them." Eggman said smiling evilly. This confused the two robots.

"We destroyed them by throwing the remote at them." Bocoe asked. Eggman ended up whacking him on the side of the head.

"No you fools. Like this!" Eggman said pressing the button. They heard a beeping sound from behind them and their answer came in the form of Emerl. This shocked both Bocoe and Decoe.

"Emerl?" Decoe ask shocked.

"But I thought he was destroyed after the tournament?" Bocoe asked.

"He was, but I rebuilt him and now he is under my control." Eggman replied.

"How's he under your control doctor?" The robots said in unison.

"Easy with these!" Eggman as he approached Emerl. He opened Emerl's power compartment and revealed to the two robots its main source of power; the chaos emeralds. He closed Emerl's compartment and turned back to Bocoe and Decoe.

"With Emerl now controlled by the chaos emeralds, there is nothing that can stop him." Eggman laughed evilly with Bocoe and Decoe. Emerl was now ready for battle.

Inside the mall, Sonic and his friends were enjoying their day of shopping. Sonic did indeed get a new pair of shoes to help increase his speed. Knuckles bought a new pair of fighter gloves and a giant, delicious cookie. Tails, on the other hand, bought a new set of power tools and a bouquet of cream-colored roses for someone special. This caught Sonic and Knuckles' attention.

"So Tails, who are the roses for?" Sonic said with a sly smile.

"Um…" Tails blushed. He was caught by the two.

"Are they for Cream?" Knuckles said teasingly. Tails froze right there; he had a crush on Cream. Sonic and Knuckles laughed but patted his back in comfort.

"It's okay Tails. It's a real thoughtful gift for Cream." Knuckles said. Tails got more relaxed thanks to his friends.

"And I know Cream will really love the roses." Sonic said reassuringly. Tails was happy his friends where there to help in his time of need. Suddenly, an explosion was heard from across the food court. Hundreds of people ran towards the exits as Dr. Eggman flew his hovercraft above the crowd. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails dropped their gifts and got into their battles stances.

"Egghead! What are you doing here?" Sonic said clenching his fists.

"I'm here to watch you finally be destroyed." Eggman cackled evilly.

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" Knuckles said.

"Who said I brought an army?" Eggman replied. Just then, the doors open and Bocoe and Decoe step aside to reveal their enemy; Emerl. The three heroes were shocked at Emerl's appearance.

"It's Emerl! He's back!" Tails said in shock.

"That's right and this time, you can't beat him." Eggman said proudly.

"We destroyed him once, we can do it again!" Knuckles said. He immediately charged at Emerl, who quickly took him down fast and painfully. Knuckles groaned in pain as Emerl turned his attention back to Sonic and Tails. He charged at the two and took out Sonic and Tails fast and painfully as well. They groaned in pain as Emerl stood tall over them.

"Hahaha!" Eggman laughed evilly.

"How did Emerl gain these supersonic powers?" Sonic said slowly getting up in pain.

"He's now controlled by the chaos emeralds! Hahaha!" Eggman laughed again. Emerl threw another devastating blow to Sonic. Eggman then pressed a button, which triggered Chaos Control, and Emerl immediately went berserk on the three heroes. The three were barely putting up a fight, but to no avail as Eggman watched his new ally destroy Sonic.

"How do we beat him?" Tails said trying to get up from the pain.

"I don't…" Knuckles could not finish as Emerl delivered another devastating blow. Sonic was slowly getting up. He was bruised, bloody, and battered but he still stood his ground. Emerl grabbed and lifted Sonic by the throat.

"Do you give up Sonic?" Eggman asked the bloody hedgehog. Sonic's answer was spitting blood in Emerl's face. Eggman order Emerl to deliver the final blow to Sonic. Sonic just closed eyes and waited for his death. He rather die fighting as a hero. This looks like the end for Sonic the Hedgehog,

Just then, a fireball was thrown at Emerl; causing him to drop Sonic. Bocoe and Decoe were taken out by an unknown flying creature. Eggman sat in his hovercraft shocked at the events. Emerl suffered third degree burns on his face and armor. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were slowing getting up and watched as two animals stood in front of Emerl. Eggman was angry at the fact two unknown animals ruined his plan and saved Sonic.

"Who are you two idiots?" Eggman yelled in anger.

"We are heroes chubby!" one of the animals, a red charmeleon, spoke to him.

"That's right chunky, heroes!" the charmeleon's friend, a teal and purple hornet, spoke as well. Eggman was now angry because of the two and the fact they were calling him fat.

"No one calls me fat! Emerl attack!" Eggman shouted. Emerl charged at the charmeleon, who stood his ground and fought him. Meanwhile, the hornet checked on Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails. Knuckles and Tails had bruised ribs while Sonic was suffering internal bleeding due to a broken rib. Sonic looked up at the hornet before losing his vision and passed out.

"Sonic!" Tails said holding his ribs. Knuckles ran up to his fallen friend and checked his pulse. He was alive, but barely.

"You two stay with him while I help my friend." The hornet said to them. Tails and Knuckles nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, the charmeleon and Emerl were evenly match before the hornet joined in to help the charmeleon. Now a two on one fight, Emerl was now suffering devastating fire blows and venom-laced stings from the new heroes. Eggman was stunned that these new creatures were defeating Emerl.

"This is not happening!" Eggman said ripping his hair. Emerl was now down and barely functioning as the charmeleon stood tall. The hornet had both Bocoe and Decoe on his shoulders and threw them at Eggman. The charmeleon looked up at Eggman and gave him a heroic smile.

"See you later chunky!" the charmeleon said as he delivered the final kick to Emerl. He was sent flying towards Eggman, causing the chaos emeralds to drop to the floor. The charmeleon then sent a giant fireball towards the villains, causing Eggman's hovercraft to explode.

"I HATE THOSE HEROES!" Eggman shouted as he and his robots disappeared in the sky.

"We did it!" the hornet said to the charmeleon. Their celebration ended suddenly when they saw that Knuckles and Tails fainted as well. The two rushed at the three to make sure they were alive.

"Let's get these three to the hospital." The charmeleon said. The hornet nodded in agreement as he placed the unconscious trio on his shoulders and flew towards the hospital. The charmeleon followed him, bringing along the trios gifts and the chaos emeralds.

Sonic's eyes were slowly opening. He open his eyes to a white ceiling and the sounds of a heart monitor. He turned his head to a heart monitor attached to him and he realized that he's in a hospital. Sonic tried getting up, but his now bandaged ribs were telling him no. He laid back down on his hospital bed. He then heard a cough from his left side and turned to see Tails waking up.

"Where am I?" Tails said looking around the room.

"We're in a hospital." Sonic said slightly smiling. He was happy his best friend was alive. The door opened to reveal a wheelchair bound Knuckles and the two animals that saved them.

"Knuckles you're okay!" Tails said happily. Even with bruised ribs, Tails was still happy to see his friends alive.

"Yeah I am. I'm going to be in a wheelchair for a week due to a broken leg but I'm still good." Knuckles said. Sonic chuckled as he turn his attention to the new heroes.

"Thanks for saving us. Who are you two anyway?" Sonic asked to the two. Knuckles and Tails wanted to know as well.

"I'm Carson. Carson "Pyros" Charmeleon" the charmeleon said introducing himself.

"And I'm Hugo. Hugo Hornet" the teal and purple hornet said smiling.

"Charlotte." Carson said.

"Don't call me that you jerk." Hugo angrily said. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails chuckled at their antics.

"Well I'm Sonic and these are my friends; Knuckles and Tails." Sonic said to Carson and Hugo.

"We know that and it's an honor to finally meet you guys." Hugo said happily.

"Hey Carson, why is your nickname Pyros?" Tails asked.

"Easy, look." Carson said pointing at his tail. The trio saw a flame at the end of Carson's tail.

"Oh, so you have pyrokinetic powers. That's so cool." Tails said.

"Until he catches something on fire." Hugo said laughing. Carson gave him a death glare. The door opened again as Amy Rose, Cream, Rouge, Silver, and Shadow walked into the room. The five looked towards them with smiles.

"Sonic!" Amy said as she ran up to give him a hug. She silently sobbed; happy Sonic was alive.

"Amy I'm so happy you're here." Sonic said resting his chin on top of her head. Even with a broken rib, he loved her hugs.

"We thought we wouldn't see you guys again." Rouge said walking up to the trio. After hugging a few minutes, Sonic and Amy released each other as she spoke again.

"We saw what happen to you guys on the news." Amy said.

"We're sorry we weren't there to help." Shadow said. Even if he called Sonic a faker, he still had a good heart and remembered his promise to Maria.

"I was really worried Tails." Cream spoke. She too had a crush on the two-tailed fox.

"But we made it through thanks to those two guys." Knuckles said pointing to Carson and Hugo. They looked at the two and thanked them for saving their friends.

"Thank you for saving our friends." Cream said to the two.

"Yeah thanks very much so who are you two?" Silver said finally speaking.

"I'm Carson and this is Charlotte." Carson said. He received a whack to the head by Hugo.

"It's Hugo!" Hugo said angrily. The group just laughed at their antics.

"Yeah, it's too bad Eggman still has the emeralds." Tails said in disappointment.

"Oh really?" Carson said. He pulled out a sack from his pocket and open it up to reveal the emeralds. This surprised the group, now they have the emeralds.

"No way! You got the emeralds!" Knuckles said happily.

"Yes we did and I believe these are yours as well." Hugo said handing Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails their gifts. They were as Sonic had his shoes, Knuckles putting on his new gloves, and Tails even gave Cream her bouquet of roses. She graciously accepted them and gave him a hug. The gang later learned that the three can be released today and return home. Rouge pushed Knuckles wheelchair while Amy and Cream helped Sonic and Tails stand.

"Are you going to be okay?" Amy asked Sonic. He flinched a little from the pain, but gave her a thumbs up. As the gang walked out of the hospital, Sonic and Tails turn around to Carson and Hugo to ask them a serious question.

"Hey Carson, can I ask you and Hugo a question?" Sonic asked.

"Sure what is it?" Carson spoke. Hugo nodded in agreement.

"Well we wanted to know that since you two saved our lives, we wondering if you want to join our team." Sonic asked. The gang waited for the two to answer, hoping for a good response. Tails saw Hugo as a partner to create inventions. Silver and Shadow saw the two as potential rivals but good friends as well. Knuckles wanted to know all of Carson's fighting skills. Rouge, Cream, and Amy will just be happy to join their team. Carson and Hugo looked at each other and smiled back to the gang.

"After what happened today, you have yourselves two new members!" Carson said. The gang cheered in excitement. Silver and Shadow high fived their new recruits. Rouge, Amy, and Cream hugged their new friends. Sonic was happy and gladly accepted their new friends into the team.

"Welcome to Team Sonic! Carson and Hugo!" Sonic said proudly.

"I thought it was Charlotte?" Carson said laughing.

"Why you little…" Hugo shouted chasing Carson around the block. Sonic and his friends laughed as the two chase each other around the block. With Carson and Hugo on the team, Sonic and his friends were ready for new dangers and amazing adventures in the future. As long they have their new friends, their adventures were just the beginning.

The End!

 **Read and Review Everyone!**


End file.
